Happy New Year
by ProcrastinationQueen
Summary: After Adam and Joan’s last date, the best night of her life turned into the worst. Adam, wanting nothing more than to see his Jane happy again, decides to plan the perfect evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After Adam and Joan's last date, the best night of her life turned into the worst. Adam, wanting nothing more than to see his Jane happy again, decides to plan the perfect evening.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I can only borrow.

**Note**: This was the result of a couple of final exam study breaks that raged out of control. I haven't had alot of sleep, so be warned. Hopefully it makes sense. Please, please review! Positive feedback will get you more stories once I finish writing about the advances in information technology.

**Happy New Year**

Chapter 1

Adam waited patiently for Joan to say goodbye to Judith. Her request this morning to accompany her to the cemetery after school had surprised him, but pleased him too. He'd been so worried about her and her refusal to face Judith's death. She was hurting so much, and there wasn't anything he could do to make it better. Maybe now she could come to a sort of acceptance that could give her some peace. And maybe she would smile again.

He noticed Joan stand up out of the corner of his eye and waited for her to approach him. She was walking slowly, as she had when she had approached the grave, and even from a distance he could see her tears. When she reached him, she buried her face into his shoulder as he held her. He could feel her shoulders shake with a suppressed sob. She pulled away, took one last glance at Judith's headstone, and moved to walk away. Adam put his arms around her when he felt her tremble from the cold and from her grief as he led her to the car.

The drive back to Joan's house was silent. He held her hand as he drove and glanced with concern in her direction. She simply stared out the window.

Joan was still crying a bit as Adam walked her to the door of her house and let them both inside. She finally turned to him. "Adam, thank you for coming with me. But I think I need to be by myself for awhile. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no problem Jane. Call me later, ok?"

She gave him a small sad smile, touched his cheek, and headed upstairs.

Helen walked into the entry way and saw Adam standing there, looking up the stairs where Joan had gone.

"Adam?"

"Oh, hey, Mrs. G."

"Is everything ok? You and Joan didn't have a fight or anything, did you?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I took Jane to the cemetery today. She went to see Judith's grave."

"Thank God she finally went. Is she ok?"

"I think she will be. It's just hard to say goodbye to someone. Well, um, I should get going. Tell her to give me a call later, ok?"

"I will. Oh, Adam? Thanks."

He nodded in response as he headed out the door.

Joan was sitting on her bed, her head on her knees which were drawn up toward her chest. She had been right - it hurt so much to say goodbye to Judith. There was a heaviness, an ache in her chest. And yet she felt so empty, like she had been hollowed out. She hugged herself tightly, wishing that feeling would go away. She didn't hear the knock on the door or her mother open it.

"Honey?"

Joan didn't answer her, so she went to sit near her on the bed.

"I wish I could make this better. But it will get better, I promise. It won't hurt like this forever."

Joan looked up a little. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

"Well, not completely. It just gets different. You'll always miss her, but eventually you'll be able to smile when you think of her instead of cry."

"This sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Listen, dinner will be ready in a little bit. Do you want me to bring you a plate?"

"I'm not really hungry."

For once, Helen didn't argue with her about the importance of eating. Figuring Joan needed some time alone, she just put her arm around her daughter and gave her a kiss before heading out the door to finish dinner.

Adam sat in his shed idly playing with some scraps of metal. He hoped Jane was doing ok. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen her really happy and realized it had been on their date. Dinner had been wonderful, and she looked so beautiful. Standing there on the porch in the moonlight after they kissed, he'd been in awe as she'd almost been glowing. She'd told him it was the best night of her life. Unfortunately, it soon became the worst night of her life. Judith's death had been hard for all of them, but Jane was devastated. They were best friends, almost like sisters. Ever since, Jane had almost seemed like a shadow of herself, quiet and withdrawn. Maybe now, he hoped, she could start to move on.

Adam desperately wanted to see her smile again like she had on their date. This year had been so hard for her. Getting sick, shipped off to crazy camp, her family getting sued, and losing Judith were way more than any kid, anyone, should have to deal with in one year. Hopefully next year would be a good one for her, and for them. That gave him an idea. He would plan another date, for New Year's Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, Adam noticed Joan seemed to be coming around, or at least making an effort to. She was still clearly hurting, but he knew from experience that that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. But at least she seemed more like her old self. She was even laughing again. She'd nearly fallen off the stool in physics when Grace had "accidentally" tripped Friedman (she was getting sick of the whole "Marge" thing) and sent him flailing comically to the floor.

Christmas came and went. Adam and his father had spent part of the day with the Girardi's. Even with everything that had happened, it was still the best Christmas he'd had in a long time. For her Christmas present, he gave Joan the portrait he'd painted of Judith. He'd wondered if he'd pushed things and it was too soon when he saw her eyes fill with tears, but she just shook her head when he tried to apologize and said it was beautiful.

Before he knew it, it was December 31. He put so much time into planning this date, and he wanted it to be perfect. He'd asked Joan out a couple weeks ago and told her to dress nice. "Like our last date", she'd asked. "Oh, no", he'd replied. "This will be much better." He wouldn't give her any details, and it was driving her crazy.

The Girardi house was full of activity that evening as Kevin, Luke, and Joan all prepared to go out. Helen and Will were staying in, and avoiding the annual police department bash, deciding to order in from their favorite Italian restaurant instead. Helen was in no mood to spend her evening anywhere near her husband's evil boss, and after the confession in his office, neither was Will.

Will answered the door when the doorbell rang and invited Adam, dressed in a suit and tie, inside.

"Joan, your date's here!" he called up the stairs.

Luke and Kevin were putting on their coats to leave when Joan came downstairs. Helen had helped her curl her hair, and now it was pulled back at the sides and left to cascade down her back. She was wearing a deep burgundy dress that was slightly off the shoulder and came nearly to the floor. "Oh, sweetheart! You look beautiful!" Helen exclaimed. The dress was a little too low cut for Will's liking, but he had to agree that she looked gorgeous. "Wow," said Luke, and Kevin wolf-whistled. Adam, much like the last time, just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. He'd though she looked so beautiful for their last date, but this, well, he couldn't find the words to describe it. He tried to find his voice to compliment her, but all that came out was "Wow." Everyone laughed at this, including Adam, and Helen was asking the kids what their plans were. Adam said it was still a surprise, Kevin was taking Beth to La Cachette, and Luke and Grace were going to a party with Glynis that Friedman's parents were throwing. "Poor Grace", muttered Joan and Adam simultaneously. Luke shot them a glare and followed Kevin out the door.

Joan and Adam said their farewells to her parents and headed out. Adam opened the car door for Joan dramatically as she giggled. Adam grinned at the sound of it. He hadn't heard it often enough in recent months.

"So, what's the plan", she asked

"Jane, I told you. It's a surprise."

"But Adam –"

"No buts. You'll know when we get there."

She made a noise of frustration, but grasped his hand anyway when he reached for hers.

Soon they reached their destination. Bella's was an Italian restaurant that had recently opened, and Adam prayed that it would live up the reviews he'd read before making the reservation. The restaurant was lit by small oil lamps on the walls and candles on the tables. Soft music played in the background. All in all, it was a very romantic setting.

"Adam, this is just beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I read some really good things about it."

Joan was looking around the room, taking in the atmosphere, and watching the other patrons. When she looked at Adam, she noticed he had his chin in his hand and was looking at her intently.

"Adam, you're staring."

"I know. You're beautiful."

"Adam…" she protested softly as she blushed.

"What? It's true. Don't you know that?"

She was rescued from making a response by the arrival of the waiter.

Dinner was wonderful. Joan told Adam it was the best Italian food she'd ever had. "But you can't tell my dad I said that!" Conversation was light, and Joan looked happy. Adam caught himself staring on more than one occasion, amazed at how much more beautiful she became when she smiled. They ordered tiramisu for dessert, and while they were waiting for it to arrive, Adam asked Joan if she wanted to join the handful of other couples on the restaurant's small dance floor. Adam was a surprisingly good dancer. Joan hadn't expected it. After he'd expertly spun her, she asked breathlessly where he'd learned to do that.

"My mom taught me. Told me it might come in handy one day. She also taught me how to do this -", he said as he dipped her. Joan giggled, and Adam again delighted in the sound.

"Do it again", she requested. He happily complied, then held her close in his arms for the rest of the song.

After dessert was eaten and the check paid, Adam and Joan made their way out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"That was wonderful, Adam. Thank you."

"Oh, that was just the first part of our date."

"There's more? What is it?" Off of his look and lack of an answer, she replied, "But it's a surprise too, right?"

"Yeah, but not for long."

As if on cue, a white carriage with a team of grey horses pulled up right in front of the restaurant. A lot of bigger cities had horses and carriages that took people on rides downtown, but Arcadia decided just to try it out for the holidays. Adam had been happy to find out that you could reserve one and have them pick you up anywhere downtown.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be a secret for long", Adam said as he led Joan to the carriage. She was speechless as he helped her in and tucked the blankets that were on the seat around them.

They sat mostly in silence, just happy to be in each other's company and enjoying the ride. Adam looked over at Joan, who was bathed in the light from the moon and the street lamps and looking up at the clear night sky. His breath caught. She looked like an angel.

"This is amazing, Adam", Joan said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah it is", he replied, still looking at her.

"You know you're staring again, right?"

"Can't help it. I've never seen anyone look so beautiful in my whole life. You – you look like an angel, Jane."

Joan didn't know what to say in response, so she kissed him instead. When their lips parted, Adam looked at her with such love and tenderness she thought her heart would break. He smiled at her, and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her temple. As she snuggled into his embrace she thought, as did he, that this was as close to heaven as you could get on earth.

Joan didn't remember much of the drive back to Adam's house after their carriage ride. "So this is what being on 'Cloud 9' feels like", she thought to herself.

"Adam, I really want to thank you for taking me out tonight. It was so beyond great."

"Yeah. And you're welcome. Thanks for coming with me, too. Otherwise I would have been stuck watching Regis Philbin and New Year's Rockin' Eve with my dad."

"Ugh. It can't be the same without Dick Clark there this year. Regis is so lame."

Adam opened the door to his house, and there sat his dad, watching Regis and New Year's Rockin' Eve. Adam and Joan looked at each other, and tried not to burst out laughing.

The three of them talked for a short while before Mr. Rove went upstairs to bed, saying he'd had about all of Regis he could handle. Adam turned off the tv and put a jazz cd on the stereo. "I thought maybe you'd like to dance with me again." She smiled at him and took his offered hand. Adam was quite proud of himself tonight. Everything so far had gone so perfectly, and Jane seemed so happy. He thought she'd smiled more tonight than she had in the past couple of months combined. Time slipped away as the couple danced slowly around the living room, each finding contentment in the other's arms. Before they knew it, the clock on the mantle was quietly chiming twelve.

Adam and Joan pulled slightly apart from each other, shocked at the time. Then Adam put his hand on Joan's cheek, and she pulled him closer as they met in a slow, soft, sweet kiss.

"This was the most wonderful New Year's Eve ever, Adam. I've had the best time ever."

"Really? I'm glad Jane."

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to see you smile again. I – I love you, Jane."

Joan barely had time to whisper, "I love you too, Adam." before his lips were once again covering her own.

"Have a Happy New Year, Jane", Adam said when the kiss ended.

His breath again caught at the beauty of her smile when she replied, "I already am."

THE END


End file.
